


Sweet, comic valentine

by Bear_shark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little dom Steve if you squint, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Bucky Fest 2019, Courtship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Shy Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_shark/pseuds/Bear_shark
Summary: Bucky has had his eye on Steve for a while, but he can't seem to get the shy alpha to come over. Enter penguins, lions, and bad advice from Clint Barton.





	Sweet, comic valentine

**Author's Note:**

> For the HYBB prompt: shrunkyclunks abo au. Omega!Bucky courts shy Alpha!Steve. ***Except I got carried away writing and accidentally did shrinkyclinks and didn't realize my mistake until it was too late. I'm sorry! I will write a shrunkyclunks abo sometime to make up for it.***
> 
> This is such a fun event! Thanks to the mods for putting it on and to Ro for encouraging me to participate.

The day Steve punched a Neo-Nazi in the jaw, Bucky felt a rush of lust more powerful than anything he’d ever experienced. They had been seated at different tables, and Bucky had been too caught up in sneaking glances at Steve to notice the White’s Rights protestor harassing pedestrians outside Becca’s coffee shop. Steve had left his sketchpad and his coffee at his table, tucked his inhaler in his pocket, pushed up his sleeves, and marched his tiny alpha body outside to give the Nazi asshole a piece of his mind. Bucky had been ready to present right then and there. 

Of course, he didn’t do that. He hopped up from his table and ran out after Steve, in case the alpha needed backup. He arrived just in time to see Steve punched squarely in the nose and then again in the eye. Steve fell to the ground on his hands and knees. In a fit of fury, Bucky grabbed the assailant by the collar and kneed him in the stomach. 

The man groaned and stumbled away when he realized that while Bucky was an omega, he was also built like a brick house. Bucky used it to his advantage and pushed the guy down the street giving him a kick on the backside for his trouble. “And don’t come back.” 

Bucky bent down to check on Steve. Blood flowed freely down his face and onto his shirt. “I had him on the ropes,” Steve murmured. He looked up at Bucky, and his eyes went wide. “Bu-Bucky? What?” 

Bucky investigated Steve’s head. Perhaps he had a concussion? He’d fallen pretty hard. Steve’s cheeks kept getting pinker, and Bucky started to worry. “Steve, do you know where you are?” 

“You know my name?” Steve said, mouth agape. His eye had begun to swell and would turn a dark blue-green by tomorrow. 

“Oh,” Bucky rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly embarrassed. “They call out names when you pick up your coffee, so…” 

Steve looked disappointed by that response, but there was no way Bucky was going to admit his not-so-secret obsession with Steve. He’d been trying to attract the alpha’s attention for weeks. “Yeah. That makes sense.” 

Bucky helped Steve up, holding onto him after he stood until he realized what he was doing and dropped Steve’s elbow like a hot brand. “That eye looks bad.” 

Steve touched the tender spot and shrugged. “I’m used to it.” 

“What? You do this a lot?” 

Steve smiled at him lopsidedly. If his nose wasn’t bleeding, it would have been cute. “I don’t go looking for fights, but I don’t like bullies.” 

Bucky was certain he was pumping out horny omega hormones, but Steve didn’t seem to notice. “That’s dumb but also awesome.” 

Steve blushed and looked at his feet. “I should go take care of my face. See you later.”

Bucky wanted to offer to take care of Steve himself, but it would have seemed weird since they just met. He walked back in the coffee shop, and Becca wrinkled her nose at him. “You smell gross.” 

“Thanks, sis,” he said, noticing several alphas in the room perk up. 

“So you finally talked to him,” Becca said teasingly.

Bucky sighed. “Yeah, but he didn’t seem affected by my, you know, hormones. So maybe he’s not into omegas.” 

“Or maybe that asshole broke his nose.” 

Bucky wanted to smack himself. Of course Steve liked him. Steve gave him shy glances and looked down quickly when Bucky met his eyes. Now he had to convince the alpha to court him. 

“Good point.” 

Becca smirked. “Regardless, he’s earned free coffee for life with that little stunt.” 

——

Steve was in his usual coffee spot a few days later, studiously bent over a sketchpad. He had tape over his nose and a black eye that was slowly fading to green. For Bucky, it didn’t make the alpha any less attractive. 

Bucky had been subtle with his attempts to garner Steve’s attention, but now that he had seen Steve in action, Bucky was way past subtle. He’d pulled out all the stops today, thin, low-cut shirt, hair back in an intricate braid, just a smidge of eye shadow to make his eyes look smokey. Sure, he was beefy for an omega, thick thighs and a broad chest, but his skin was smooth and the navy of his shirt made his eyes pop. Besides, he’d been in the military and worked hard for his body, and he wasn’t about to waste it on someone who only liked small, lithe omegas. 

“Hi Steve,” Bucky called out. He raised his hand above his head, hoping it would draw the alpha’s eyes to the way Bucky’s nipples were just barely visible through his thin shirt. Steve blushed, and Bucky cheered internally.  

So far so good. Now if Bucky could just get him to come over. He walked to the condiment bar and pulled out a napkin conveniently dropping it on the floor and letting it and leaning over dramatically. When he stood back up, Steve’s face was even redder. Jackpot. Surely the alpha would come over now. Bucky went back to his table trying to balance between smug and hopeful. 

During mating season, alphas were expected to be approach omegas, and omegas were stuck trying to be enticing enough for the right alpha to come over. Bucky settled into his seat, casting furtive glances at the skinny alpha. Sure, Steve was smaller than him, and he had delicate features, pink lips, and long eyelashes, but he also had big, beautiful hands, and a quiet strength that Bucky felt drawn to.

“This for you,” Becca said, setting a hot chocolate down at his table. “From that alpha du jour.” 

Bucky looked hopefully at Steve, but the skinny alpha had hunched over, his shoulders by his ears.

“Not Steve,” Becca said long-sufferingly. It was never Steve, no matter how much flirting Bucky did. “That brunette in the corner. The one who looks like he’d been punched a few times.” 

Bucky suppressed a groan. He and Becca shared a commiserative glance. It was mating season, and Bucky was getting sick of all the attention. Alphas who wouldn’t give Bucky the time of day during the rest of the year were suddenly fawning over him.  

Bucky waved half-heartedly at the other alpha. He knew he didn’t owe the guy anything, but he didn’t want to be rude. It was hard to put yourself out there. The alpha smiled back, but there was something smarmy to it. Bucky instinctively pulled a sweatshirt out of his bag and put it on. 

“He’s coming over here,” Becca said. “Want me to tell him to get lost?” 

Bucky smiled gratefully. There were advantages to having an alpha sister. “It’s fine. I’ll just tell him no and it’ll be over.” 

“Hey good looking,” an alpha said. Bucky cringed. He didn’t like the tone of the guy’s voice or the way he leered at Bucky. Being appreciated was great, being just a piece of ass wasn’t. “Looks like you’re trying to attract someone for mating season.” 

Bucky pursed his lips. He was, but not this guy. “Thanks for the hot cocoa, but I’m not interested.” 

The alpha ran a finger along Bucky’s cheek, and Bucky gritted his teeth. “Big omega like you, nobody’s going to want you. You wouldn’t want to go through mating season alone. I’d be doing you a favor.” 

Bucky glared at the guy because seriously, stop with the touching and the insults. “Leave me alone.” 

“I think I’ll just get to know you a little. I’m a nice guy. You like nice guys don’t you?” 

Steve was up in a second, elbowing in between Bucky and the alpha. He puffed out in an alpha stance and poked the man in the chest. “He asked you to leave.” 

The alpha had the gall to laugh. “What you going to do about it, runt?” 

Steve clenched his fists and growled. Bucky would be happy to hear that sound in other circumstances and reminded his body that now was not the time. “I’m going to remind you that no means no,” Steve said. 

The other alpha snarled and was gearing up for a fight until Bucky stood up behind Steve and flexed his arms subtly. The alpha clearly hadn’t clocked how tall or thickly muscled Bucky was. He took off, muttering, “gross” under his breath.

Steve turned around, so close to Bucky and looking all kinds of hot and adorable, despite the bruising. “Sorry. I know you don’t need an alpha to protect you or anything. I—” 

“It was nice,” Bucky blurted. “Thank you. Alphas need to stand up to other alphas, or they’ll never change. You were great.” 

Steve blushed again, and Bucky was definitely into it. “Well, I’m just going to go back to my table.” 

Bucky’s tongue felt like cotton in his mouth. Steve had just fought off a rival; he was supposed to sit and ask Bucky’s permission to begin a courtship. He wasn’t supposed to just go back to his seat. 

“Oh.” 

Steve squeezed his arm. “Don’t let that alpha get in your head. You are beautiful.” Red to ears, Steve returned to his seat. 

Bucky gathered his things. Nothing had progressed the way he had expected. He needed a new plan. 

—-

Bucky visited his good friend Clint to get help. Granted, Clint was a train wreck of a person, but the omega had somehow snagged one of the hottest alpha’s in the city, so he was doing something right. 

Plus, Clint worked as an animal keeper at the zoo, and Bucky got to sneak around in exhibits with him and get closer to the animals. Today, Clint was manning the penguin enclosure. He let Bucky throw them fish. 

“You should just talk to Steve and tell him you’re interested.” Clint handed him another bucket of fish. It was slimy work, but Bucky enjoyed seeing how happy the penguins were to get a snack.  

“Maybe outside of courting season. Alphas like to pursue and claim, and if he doesn’t, then he won’t want to be with me after the heat.” 

“That’s propaganda bullshit.” 

“I’m not just talking stupid omega magazines,” Bucky said mournfully. “There have been studies that long-term relationships are more likely to occur from relationships where the alpha has had to pursue the omega.” 

Clint squinted at Bucky. “I wonder what traditional family lobbying group funded that research.”

Bucky grimaced. Maybe Clint had a point. “I mean, even if the studies are right, I suppose there are always outliers. Do you think Steve is an outlier?”

“Well,” Clint reached into the bucket and threw a piece of fish to a penguin and watched as it gobbled the food down “Maybe you should do it like the penguins.” Clint leaned over the railing. Bucky was sure he would fall in there one day. “See those two with the nest? They bring each other rocks to express their interest.” 

“I don’t think that applies to humans.” 

Clint shrugged. “A wedding ring is basically just a fancy rock that an alpha gives an omega. You don’t have to grab a dirty rock from the street. Something nice.” 

“Okay,” Bucky said. It didn’t seem like a good idea, but then his current strategies hadn’t been working out so well. 

Bucky looked all day in Central Park for a rock, something that would look lovely held in Steve’s artist fingers. He finally found it, unevenly shaped but smooth; Bucky polished until it shone an iridescent deep brown. 

He walked into Becca’s coffee shop the next day, went right up to Steve’s table and put down the rock gingerly. When Steve looked utterly confused, Bucky felt the cold chill of ice down his neck. What had he been thinking? Neither of them said anything, and Bucky swiveled on his heel and ran out. 

—

Bucky didn’t speak to Clint for a week, but after several more days of flirty outfits and Steve’s goofy smiles from afar, Bucky had to admit he was out of ideas. 

Clint was feeding the carnivores at the zoo this time, and Bucky trailed behind him complaining about how difficult it was to woo Steve. 

“Try buying him some meat. You know, show him you can provide.” 

Bucky looked at Clint dubiously. It seemed like Clint’s dumbest idea yet for a variety of reasons. “Shouldn’t the alpha do that?” 

Clint shrugged. “Omega lions do it with their partners. For a beefy omega who served in the army, you sure cling to the rules.” 

It wasn’t entirely false. Bucky had enjoyed being a soldier, and he loved his strong body. Still, he liked a lot of omega things: he had a large collection of blankets and pillows in his nest, he loved flowers, and he felt sexy in lingerie. “Is that what you did for Natasha?”

“Nah,” Clint said. He threw a big bouncing ball into the lion enclosure, and the cats quickly pounced on it. “I bought her a shiny knife, but I bet the meat would have worked, too.” 

—

Steve looked up blankly. His eyes flitted from the frozen steak up to Bucky’s face and back down again. 

“This is for you,” Bucky said, shuffling uncomfortably. His brain chanted: bad idea, bad idea over and over. “It’s a gift.” 

Steve furrowed his brow and seemed at a loss for words. Finally, he said, “Thanks, Buck. That’s really nice, but I’m vegetarian.” 

Bucky grabbed the meat and hightailed it out the door before Steve could say anything else. 

—

It was Clint’s day off, so Bucky stormed over to his house and yelled the minute he was inside. “I knew that was a terrible idea!”

Clint seemed unperturbed. If anything, he appeared to be fighting off a smile as he looked at the frozen meat in Bucky’s hands. “Did you toss it at him? I think you took the lion thing too literally.” 

“You said to bring him meat!” 

Clint couldn’t hold it back anymore, he leaned over and laughed so hard he had to hold his stomach. “I meant cook it!” he said. “Invite him to dinner.” 

Bucky was hopping mad. He pulled off a shoe and threw it at his friend. “You didn’t specify! How was I supposed to know?” 

Clint didn’t even bother to duck the shoe and kept laughing. “Don’t give up, champ. Maybe you should build him a small nest out of twigs and leaves. Or spread out your tail feathers and dance.” 

Bucky’s responding look was withering, in part because he didn’t want to admit to having done the human equivalent of showing his feathers with no movement from Steve. Clint gave him a lopsided grin, and Bucky’s frustration melted away. He could never stay mad at the other omega for long. Bucky put the steak in the fridge to defrost and sat down next to Clint on the sofa. 

Clint chuckled and leaned back, his fingers tracing patterns on the sofa. “I don’t know, dude. I lucked into love. It wasn’t anything clever I did.” 

Bucky scooted closer and leaned heavily against his friend. “Being an omega sucks.” 

Clint patted his thigh in commiseration. “Sometimes. Heat can be fun with the right partner though. And there’s nothing better than wearing out an alpha; it reminds them that their traditional order stuff is crap.” 

“I don’t think Steve thinks like a traditional alpha.”  

“Then maybe you shouldn’t treat him like one. Maybe you should be the one doing the courting.”

It was like a balloon expanded in Bucky’s head blocking out all other sounds and thoughts. “That’s brilliant!” 

Clint nodded as if to say, obviously. “That’s what I’ve been saying all along.”

Bucky pulled Clint into a hug and planted a sloppy kiss on the side of his head. “I owe you.” 

“Nah,” Clint said. “Consider it payment for the other stuff.” 

—

Bucky picked out his best button-down shirt, black and well-fitted over his muscular chest. He put on tight grey slacks and pulled his hair back into a manicured bun. This time he walked into the coffee shop with a blanket in hand. It was thick and soft and a beautiful cornflower blue that matched Steve’s eyes. He marched right up to Steve and did his best to look confident. 

“Steve,” he said, as he handed over the blanket. “I, Bucky Barnes, would like to express my intention to court you during mating season.” 

Steve swallowed thickly and took the blanket, his eyes wide as he petted the soft fabric. “Wow.” 

“Freaks,” someone coughed out, and Steve shot them a glare. 

His expression when he turned back to Bucky was filled with wonder and hope. “I would be honored to accept your courtship, Bucky.” 

It was a romantic thing to say, but Bucky couldn’t help feeling like Steve was overcompensating because of the jerk. “Really?” he said, voice small. 

Steve’s smiled gently. “Of course. Would you like to sit with me?” 

Bucky all but collapsed into the opposite side of the booth. It had taken a lot of energy and planning to come up with this. 

“I have to tell you,” Bucky said, leaning forward. “I’ve never courted anyone.” 

Steve laughed, his cheeks high and pink. “Me, neither.” 

“Really?” Bucky said. “You seem like such a catch!”

“I mean, I tried, but most people don’t want a shrimpy alpha.” 

“Most people are dumb.” 

Steve shrugged. “People have the right to like what they like, but I’m glad you approached me.” 

That seemed overly generous to Bucky, but then he was also grateful for the lack of competition. They talked easily for a few minutes, and Steve confessed to having asked Becca for Bucky’s name a while ago. 

“She never told me that!” Bucky protested. 

“I didn’t realize she was your sister at the time. Once I found out, I was certain she ran over to you and told you immediately.” 

“Nope. She’s a traitor.” 

Steve smiled easily, big and broad. “I like to think she was rooting for us.”  

“Would you like to go on a walk later this week?” Bucky said. Things were going well, and he was ready to lock down the next step. “I looked up the traditional dates on Google and this is the first one after the acceptance of the courting intention.” 

“Someone’s been doing his homework,” Steve teased. Bucky bit his lip; he liked this sassy side of Steve. “Let’s do this our own way.” 

Bucky nodded quickly. “I like that.” 

—

A few weeks later, they planned to go on a date. Sure, they had gone for coffee at Becca’s place several times, and they texted every day. But this was a real honest to god date with fancy clothes and wine, and Bucky was thrilled. He ran his fingers through his hair again, aiming for artfully mussed but not quite hitting the mark. 

Bucky had selected an evening exhibit at the art museum for them, based on Steve’s career as a graphic designer and his love of art. Steve had shared a few of his drawings, mostly artful depictions of Bucky in the coffee shop and a portrait of Becca. 

Steve’s knock came at the door, and Bucky decided his hair would have to be good enough. When Bucky answered, Steve smiled wearily unable to hide the thick black circles under his eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Bucky said. 

Steve winced, and Bucky immediately felt like a heel. “I had to stay up for two nights in a row to finish a rush job for a client. The guy is a real tool, but you can’t turn down money when you freelance.” 

Bucky put his hands on Steve’s skinny shoulders. “You should have called me. We could have rescheduled.” 

Steve yawned and smiled Bucky’s favorite smile—happy and dopey. “I’ve been crushing on you for a long time. I wasn’t going to back out on our date.” 

Bucky pulled him into the apartment. Steve’s statement was nice, but it also brought up questions that Bucky hadn’t been brave enough to ask yet. “If you were crushing so hard, how come you never approached me?” 

Steve chuckled ruefully. “You turned down so many alphas, I thought you were no into alphas, or that your standards were too high for a guy like me.”

Bucky held a hand up to the top of Steve’s head. “Must be exactly this tall to ride.” 

Steve groaned, but a small smile peaked through. “I take everything nice I’ve said about you back.” 

“It’s too late,” Bucky sing-songed. “You like me.” 

Steve shrugged hopelessly. “I can’t help it.” 

That made Bucky feel warm and cozy, and he made a decision. “Okay. Take your coat off. We’re staying here.” 

“I don’t want to ruin our night!” 

Bucky made his best stern face. “You’re exhausted and all cute and frumpy. Let’s order dinner in and watch a movie.” 

From the stubborn set of Steve’s shoulders, Bucky was sure he would protest. But Steve relaxed all at once and looked at Bucky gratefully. “Don’t let me fall asleep.” 

“A very alpha thing of you to do,” Bucky said as he helped Steve out of his coat. “Fall asleep right after.” 

Steve’s big eyes were so earnest, Bucky almost felt bad about making the joke. “I promise I wasn’t trying to pull something. I—” 

“Relax, Stevie.” Bucky wanted his tone to be flirty, but he was feeling too sappy and fond to pull it off. “I’m just teasing.” 

Bucky ordered them both Thai from his favorite place, and they settled down on his couch to chat. It turned out that Steve’s jerk client was none other than Tony Stark. 

“We’re actually friends,” Steve said. “But that doesn’t stop him from being demanding. He thinks everyone works as quickly as he does.” 

Tony Stark was the richest and most influential omega in the world and had done wonders for omega rights. No wonder Steve was used to strong omegas. 

The food arrived, and Steve munched down happily on his tofu Pad Thai. 

“You eat with such gusto,” Bucky said. “I like it.” 

Steve blushed. “Guess I have a couple of alpha traits.” 

“Nah, you’re not bad. You should see my little brother, Evan. It’s like he unhinges his jaw or something. My dad is even worse.” 

Steve snorted, and Bucky wanted to melt with how cute it was. 

“I hope I get to meet them,” he said. 

“I bet you will,” Bucky said and winked. 

——

Two weeks later, they sipped their drinks by the bar in Becca’s coffee shop. Their dates had been going well, and they had agreed to commit to mating season together. 

“So,” Bucky scuffed the floor with his foot, trying not to look too eager. “Where should we spend my heat? You know, my place or yours?” 

“Isn’t your place traditional?” 

Bucky shrugged and bit his lip. “We’re not exactly traditional guys, so—” 

“Bucky.” Steve smiled indulgently. “You’ve built an amazing heat den at your place. Let’s do it there. I’ll bring over some blankets that smell like me.” 

Bucky breathed out a sigh of relief. “Thanks, Steve. Didn’t want you to feel pressured. Um, do you think we should practice beforehand? Just to get a feeling for what we each like?”

Steve sucked in a breath, and Bucky immediately smelled his alpha musk. It was a blend of sandalwood and cedar—masculine and intoxicating. “We have to be careful talking about it, or I’ll stink up the place.” 

“You smell amazing,” Bucky said dreamily. 

Steve nodded his head at an alpha to the side with her nose crinkled up in disgust. “I don’t think everyone would agree with you.” 

“Maybe we could talk at my place?” 

Steve tried to restrain a smile and failed. “After you.” 

Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand and dragged him out of the coffee shop.

——

The first time they had sex was… nice. Not incredible, not bad, just nice. Bucky wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but he’d hoped that underneath Steve’s sweet, shy demeanor, there was a bossy alpha. It wasn’t something liked in day-to-day life, although he loved it in bed. But Steve had been all soft kisses and gentle touches, and while it felt good, it didn’t check off many of Bucky’s boxes. 

Still, it was nice to be all tangled up together, to hold on to Steve’s narrow hips and taste every part of him. 

“You’re quiet,” Steve said, as they lay together in the post-coital haze. 

“Hmm.” Bucky rolled over and nuzzled into Steve’s neck, pretending not to know what he was talking about. 

“Buck,” Steve chided. “Talk to me.” 

Bucky scooted back and looked Steve in the eye. “My mom always said, ‘if you can’t talk about sex you shouldn’t be having it,’ but it’s still hard to bring up.” Bucky sat up in bed, letting the sheets pool around his waist. Steve’s attention dropped from Bucky’s eyes to his chest and back up again, and Bucky couldn’t help preening under his alpha’s gaze. It helped bolster Bucky’s confidence. 

“That was… I mean,” Bucky paused. “Did you like it?” 

Steve smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, but it sounds like you didn’t.” 

Bucky rubbed the back of his neck feeling like a grade A jerk. “I like it when my partner is a little, you know, bossier. Rougher.” 

“Oh,” Steve said, pink coloring his cheeks.

“But I really like you,” Bucky said. “And I don’t want you to feel like you have to change for me. I can get used to it.” 

Steve tried to bite back a smile and failed, soon falling to giggles. Bucky felt a spike of indignation until Steve’s infectious laughter caught him, and he couldn’t hold back either. 

“I thought,” Steve said between giggles, “that because we are doing courting our own way, and you’re so into being non-traditional—” 

“That I wouldn’t want traditional alpha-omega behaviors in the bedroom.” 

Steve nodded and wiped his eyes, still chuckling. “The funny thing is, it’s very alpha of me not to ask you what you want.” 

Bucky grinned back. “I guess it’s omega of me to not tell you what I wanted sooner.” 

They shared a fond look, and Bucky felt a stirring of hope in his heart. They were going to figure this out. He felt proud that they were muddling through it together. 

“I can be more dominant.” Steve cocked an eyebrow, and Bucky’s inner omega squealed in delight. “I enjoy it. A lot.” 

“I’d like to try it with you.” 

Steve licked his lips and squeezed Bucky’s thigh. “Now?” 

Bucky pulled Steve on top of him. “No time like the present.” 

———

By the time Bucky’s heat rolled around, he and Steve were well-practiced. They weren’t sure exactly when Bucky’s heat would start, so Steve slept over several nights in a row to be ready. Bucky awoke on the fateful morning to the feeling of Steve rutting against his ass. 

“Stevie, wake up.” Bucky nudged him, and Steve grumbled and cuddled closer. “Come on, Steve.” Bucky didn’t want to be manipulative, but he wasn’t above pulling out all the stops. “Alpha.” 

Steve’s eyes shot open comically wide. “It’s time. That’s why you smell so good.” Steve grabbed him by the chin. “God, I can’t wait to fuck you.” 

Bucky grinned in anticipation. He and Steve had come a long way in their communication, and he knew their heat sex would be awesome. “Me, too, alpha.” 

Steve’s eyes darkened, but he remained responsible. “Okay, first things first, let’s brush our teeth, and I’ll gather our supplies. Then we’ll meet back in here and I’ll pound you into the mattress.” 

It was a bit of an empty threat. Steve wasn’t as strong or powerful as Bucky, but he fully got the job done. Bucky brushed his teeth and washed up in record time. The heat was picking up, prickling up his spine, and he couldn’t wait to have Steve inside him. He’d bought lingerie to make the day special (a headache and a half for someone his size) but the idea of slipping lace over his feverish skin was too much. 

“Steve,” Bucky called out. 

Steve came in a few minutes later, carrying a huge pile of snacks, drinks, blankets, and wet wipes. “I know, baby. I’ll be there in just a moment.” 

“Steeeeve,” Bucky whined. What was taking him so long? He had started to experience the beginning of his cramps, and he wanted Steve inside him right away.

Steve gently shushed Bucky. “I know it hurts, sweetheart. I’m going to give you what you need.”

“Want your cock now,” Bucky demanded. 

Steve grabbed the scruff of Bucky’s neck and squeezed hard. “You’ll get my cock when I decide to give it to you, understand?” 

Bucky’s insides wiggled in happiness, and he went pliant. “Yes, alpha.” 

Steve kissed the top of Bucky’s head. “Anything for my omega.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this cracky fluff! Thanks for reading.


End file.
